The Earthquake Scene
by dadby
Summary: So, yeah, just what the title says but with BADE loving! It's a one shot! I love the pairing BADE and I love to bash Tori and Andre...when I make more stories! :-) Tell me what you think! Please don't forget this is FANFICTION, so I can write my characters and such how I please...I just want people to enjoy my thoughts.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. Victorious series is pretty cool and also this is FANFICTION, but still don't own. Damn.

This is about the Earthquake Scene, but with BADE.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

The Earthquake

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

'_Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

'_Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

SMASH.

Jade West widened her eyes in horror as she stared at her best friend, Cat Valentine. They both stare at the window the guitar, signed by Elvis, went through.

"Oh, God, Cat, I'm so sorry," Jade's voice was low. People may think Jade is a total bitch, but she puts on an act to have her heart intact. She had seen what feeling can do to someone. In fact, she witnessed it herself when she let herself fall in love and he broke her heart, again. Jade was unconditionally and without a doubt in love with her now ex boyfriend, Beck Oliver.

Cat's eyes were wide also, but she knew her best friend never meant to do it. She's known Jade for years and knows Jade acts to keep herself sane and not hurt. Cat may be innocent and live in her own world, but her best friend is part of that world, more so than Beck, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, and Robbie Shapiro. "It's okay, Jadey," Cat smiled. "I'll call Robbie to fix it,"

Jade rolled her eyes at the nickname her best friend labeled her with. "Robbie? He can't even keep his zipper up," Jade snorted.

Cat giggled.

"Besides, why don't we just call window repair?" Jade asked, arching her eyebrows.

Cat played with her hands. _I want to see Robbie_. She couldn't come up with a good answer.

Jade sighed. She can tell Cat wanted Robbie because she liked him. "Alright, call him," _Just don't make out in front of me_.

"Yay!" Cat giggled and sent a text.

Jade again looked at the broken window and felt guilt. _I never meant to do that._ "Cat, how are we going to fix the guitar? I snapped in two,"

Cat thought. "I don't know,"

Jade sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jade and Cat finally hear the intercom for the front gate to let it Robbie.

"Thank God," Jade sighed, pacing to the broken window.

Cat just giggled.

"Hey, there…" Robbie's voice trailed off when he seen dark haired Jade standing beside red haired Cat. _Oh, damn_.

Jade turned and stopped breathing for a moment. _Beck. _Jade felt the pang in her heart at seeing his handsome face that she knew held compassion and love. She stared into his dark eyes, feeling herself getting hot and bothered.

Beck walked in behind his friend, Robbie and stopped in his tracks, his breath halting. _Jade_. He stared at the beautiful girl he loved with all his heart and seen the many faces of her for him. Staring into her bright blue eyes told him she still loved him.

Cat smiled. "Hi, Beck and Robbie! We need help fixing the window and guitar!" She walked to the obviously broken window. "Can you fix it?"

"What…what are you doing here, Jade?" Beck asked, remembering her slap page said that she had a date. He had felt instant jealousy and anger.

Jade licked her lips. She thought of snapping in anger. "Cat's my date," She smiled wryly.

Beck felt himself breathe relief.

"I need to call window repair," Robbie sighed. "Even I can't fix that," He pulled out his pear phone.

"I told you, Cat," Jade smirked.

Beck eyed her face and the facial expression. He loved her smirk.

Robbie rolled his eyes as he spoke into his phone. "I need a window repair company in Beverly Hills,"

"There are three places around you for adult diapers," The phone sang in monotone.

Jade arched her eyebrow.

Beck turned to stare at his friend in disbelief.

Even Cat looked shocked.

Robbie blushed. "No, I said window repair. That was my last question," He hissed into his phone.

Jade bit her lip from laughing.

Cat giggled.

Beck laughed as well.

Jade stared at Beck at the all to familiar laugh she loved about him.

"Connecting now," The phone spoke in monotone.

Robbie sighed in relief.

_I'm stuck with Beck_.

_I'm stuck with Jade_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was an hour later that the window was repaired as well as the guitar that followed uncomfortable and forced conversation.

Jade felt like talking to Beck and kissing him senseless, letting his hands wander, but she knew that wouldn't happen. They're broken up.

Beck so wanted to hold Jade in his arms and kiss her softly, holding her close, but he knew that wouldn't happen. They're broken up.

Cat was eyeing Robbie and wondering how to kiss him.

Robbie made sure the guy did his job in hopes to get a thank you kiss from Cat. He then sees a cool looking skull on the coffee table and walks to it and twirling it in his hands. "Nice skull,"

Beck looked and agreed.

"Put it back," Jade spoke, stepping forward. She remembered all too well what happened when she held the skull and guitar.

Robbie stepped back. "I'm looking at it," He said defensively.

Jade moved quickly and grasped it in her hands. "I said, put it back, Shapiro,"

Robbie pulls it closer to him. "No,"

Jade narrowed her eyes as she pulled it back. "Now," Her voice growled.

"Robbie, maybe you should…" Beck tried to intervene as he stepped behind Jade.

"No! Why should I listen to her?" He asked as he yanked it harder.

"Because it's not yours!" Beck and Jade both shouted as Jade pulled harder.

Robbie felt shock when they spoke in sync that he let the skull loose when Jade yanked a bit in anger that Beck and her spoke in sync.

Jade fell right into Beck's arm when the skull fell behind her.

"NO!" All voice yelled as Beck tried to reach for it while holding Jade.

SMASH.

"Oh, shit." Jade cursed, staring at the broken glass table, comfortable again in Beck's arms. She didn't want to move but she didn't deserve his arms around her.

Beck held Jade, also staring at the shattered glass. He felt natural with his arms around her stomach, his hands flat on her stomach. "Oh…"

Robbie turned to Cat, who was flushed. "I'm so sorry-,"

Robbie was cut off when they heard something snap as the guitar strings snapped, again, and fell to the ground in two pieces. "-Cat," He finished.

Jade's mouth opened now.

Beck sighed and rolled his head back in frustration.

"Oh, no!" Cat cried as tears build in her eyes. She fell on the couch in a heap, crying softly.

Jade felt guilty and she hated Cat crying. "Don't cry, Cat. We'll figure something out," She promised.

Beck glared at Robbie. "Didn't Jade tell you not to?"

Robbie looked down guiltily as Cat's cried increased.

Jade felt appreciation Beck stood up for her, even still holding her.

BUZZ.

Everyone flinched and looked at the intercom.

Cat sniffed but got up and went to the intercom. She pressed the button. "Hello?"

"Cat, it's me. I forgot my keys. Buzz me up, will you?" A male's voice spoke.

Cat squeaked as her eyes widened. She turned to her friends. "It's my mom's boss," She squeaked.

Jade widened her eyes. "Oh, Cat…"

"Cat?" A man asked.

"Are you sure?" Cat asked, feeling guilty and scared at the mess. She was hoping he'd go away and they'd fix it again.

"Open the door, Cat," The man sighed, used to his employee's daughter.

"Kay, kay," Cat squeaked again and pushed the button to open the door. She openly sobs now as she stands by the intercom.

Jade felt horrible now. "I'm so sorry, Cat," The only people she ever apologized to was Beck and Cat.

"Cat…" Robbie tried.

Beck could smell Jade's vanilla perfume, but now was not the time.

That's when a tremble started, making everyone unbalanced.

Jade clutched Beck closer as she tried to get her footing.

Beck held Jade, protecting her, as he always used to.

"Earthquake!" Robbie yelled, sliding under a coffee table in the corner.

"Cat, get with Robbie!" Jade yelled.

Cat squeaked in fear but did what her best friend ordered. She slid with Robbie, who pulled her close as pieces of the ceiling started to fall.

"Come on," Beck pulled Jade, but they trembled again, making her fall on the ground between the couch and broken glass. She cried out softly as glass pierced her. "Jade!" Beck yelled and rushed to her as more ceiling fell.

A piece fell near Cat and Robbie, hitting them with little pieces. Both let out a small cry.

Jade looked around to see Cat rubbing her eyes until Beck went over her, shielding her from the falling pieces. "Beck!" She exclaimed when a piece fell on him.

He grunted in pain but still stayed above her, staring into her face as she lay beneath him, her hands clutching his arms in fear.

"Beck, are you okay?" She yelled over the rumbling and crashing.

_That's why she has fear in her eyes_? "I'm fine," He grunted and held her closer. She burrowed herself into his chest.

Cat held onto Robbie and closed her eyes as Robbie stared at the falling ceiling.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Jade opened her eyes, still clutching Beck. She turned her head to see if it stopped, and it had. "Beck…Beck…" She shook him as her voice filled with hurt. "Beck, it's stopped…are you okay?"

Beck groaned, but lifted his head from her chest. "My back hurts," He stared into her tear filled blue eyes.

He was surprised when Jade patted his back to shove off ceiling pieces. "Thanks," He whispered, staring at her.

Jade felt an immediate love and protectiveness with him, and when he said his back hurt, she just had to check. She bit her lip at being caught for still loving him. "I…I'm just…worried…" She stuttered.

Beck smiled, making her heart thump. She was sure he could feel it since he was so close to her. "I still love you. I always will,"

Jade breathed. "I love you,"

Beck smiled wider and bent his head to kiss her. She accepted the kiss and they deepened the kiss with passion and love.

She rubbed his sides, loving the feeling of him in her arms again. _This is what I missed with him, most of all_.

Beck kissed her, rubbing her sides as well. He probed her mouth open with his tongue as they clashed, making him feel hard. _I miss this with her_.

Jade felt his hardness and gasped in pleasure, pushing herself flush against him.

Beck moaned. _Not the best place and time_.

"Cat!" A man yelled as he ran into the room.

Beck and Jade broke apart suddenly, their faces flush and lips swollen.

_Dead puppies…dead puppies…dead puppies…_Beck chanted over and over in his head to lose his erection.

Cat opened her eyes to see her mom's boss. Robbie looked up as well. Jade and Beck slowly and painfully-Beck-started to get up.

He stared at the two teenagers getting up, the boy clearly hurt. Cat and Robbie stood up, both with little cuts on their faces. "Oh, God, you're parents are going to kill me,"

"Why? It was the earthquake," Beck grunted.

Jade worriedly put her hands around his waist as he put his arms around her shoulders gratefully.

"Thanks," He whispered, kissing her temple.

Jade blushed but smiled. Only Beck can make her weak and human. The person se shouldn't be, but she can't stop loving Beck Oliver.

"Where's Coober?" The man asked, looking around.

A dog barked and came from underneath a table on the other side of the room. He ran to his master happy, but yet scared the earth shook.

"Coober!" The man smiled happily. "At least you're okay," He looked around the room, aghast. "Look at this mess!"

Cat immediately opened her mouth. "I'm so sorry!" She apologized, tears in her eyes already.

"Why? The earthquake did it," The man shrugged.

Cat was confused. She opened her mouth again.

"Cat…he knows the earthquake ruined the room," Jade spoke through her clenched teeth.

"Yes, the earthquake," Beck supplied, staring at the red haired girl meaningfully.

Cat was confused and furrowed her brows. "Yes…it did,"

The man smiled. "Well, we better get you all off to the hospital where your parents will no doubt kill me," He turned and left knowing the teenagers will follow.

Cat and Robbie followed, both upset for the same reason: they didn't get to kiss each other.

Jade and Beck slowly followed.

"We're dating again, right?" Beck asked, unsure. He hated going through the days without Jade.

Jade hesitated. "I want to…but who is to say someone will stand in our way?"

"Then we'll tell them to fuck off because I love you and only you," Beck declared, thinking of Andre. He had overheard his best friend likes his ex, but now that she was his; he's going to have to drop Andre like a bad habit.

Jade smiled. "And I love you and only you," She kissed him, thinking of Tori. She wasn't stupid. She knew Tori likes Beck. But now she can't have him.

"Andre likes you," Beck said as they left the mansion slowly.

"Tori likes you," Jade spoke.

They both looked at each other.

"Then we'll have to do something," Beck smiled.

"Yeah make out like crazy and ignore them," Jade smirked.

Beck laughed and went to the fancy clean car Cat's mom's boss was waiting for them in with Cat and Robbie.

"Yes, we will," Beck smirked and kissed her deeply before jumping in the car.

Jade smiled. _We're back together. Thank God_.

END!

Thanks for reading and please review! I just wanted to do a oneshot with that earthquake scene with Beck getting back with Jade and thinking of her instead of Cat or that annoying bitch, Tori. Sorry for the hate, but I love BADE more. Anyways, tell mw how I did!


End file.
